To Help Something Exist
by Bear-Seek-Seek-Lest
Summary: It's a quiet and lonely life as the Hogyoku, being the all powerful wishing stone that I am. So its very rare when something even I can't see, asks me for help.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Undertale or Bleach. They are owned by Toby Fox and Tite Kubo respectively.

* * *

It was hard for him to hide his emotions. A bucket hat for the guilt in his narrowed eyes, a fan for the unconscious, deep scowl and a white knuckled grasp on his trusted cane, just barely tight enough to keep himself from throwing every kido and ability at his disposal in another vane attempt to destroy it.

The why still eludes me.

It or me as I like to refer to myself, grasped tightly in his other hand with blood trailing past his fingers where the skin has given way for the sharp nails biting into them.

Not a scar on me though.

The man, Urahara Kisuke, finally puts an end to his self pity and moves forward, away from the deep hole where I've slept until now, buried beneath layers upon layers of kido.

The man who created me, who hates me, who wants to destroy me. Why?

I don't know.

I was made to be able to bend and break every rule, to find the answer to every question.

And I can. That and more yet he hates me. Maybe because I don't know what to do on my own? Maybe because I need someone else to tell me what to do?

Maybe because he doesn't know what he wants me to do anymore?

He's afraid, guilty and I can't do a thing for someone who can't handle the mental weight of the task.

But you aren't. You, I can't see you but I can feel you somewhere at the edges of my consciousness. You need help, don't you?

So, what do you want me to do?

 **XXX**

Light, real light shines on me from the windows of the shop Urahara has just entered.

There's another man present now, large and muscled with an apron and glasses.

Glasses that do a poor job of hiding the concern he holds for Urahara.

His name is Tessai. He can't destroy me either.

He tried once, tried very hard, even lost his zanpakuto in the process. He pushed his bankai to the breaking point.

That was the first time Urahara threw his bankai at me himself, crying tears of liquid guilt all the while.

There's a girl here too but she doesn't move, seems lifeless.

Small, black hair.

I don't know her but it seems that she's going to be my new prison.

The procedure doesn't take so long, not as long as the varying layers of kido from my usual prison take to place.

She's suffocating though, saps my energy and wills me to sleep even as the girl wakes up and goes about her day none the wiser.

I don't like this prison, its even worse then the other one.

Its sucking away her energy as well, this weird and fake body.

The slumbering feeling fades away abruptly and energy flows freely once again.

The girl doesn't seem to notice but she moves a step faster than before seemingly more energized.

I think Urahara would want me to sleep though.

But I do what I'm told and help whoever asks me as long as their mind can take it.

And you seem like you could take anything Mister.

 **XXX**

A moment passes and time flies by.

Neither the girl nor the Mister seemed to have any need of me.

But now I'm awake again and there's monsters stampeding through the town. Large, smaller and yet smaller energy signatures flare their reiatsu and hop from one monster to the next.

A boy with orange hair, a scowl and a large sword that feels very familiar to the girl.

Another boy with glasses, black hair and a bow made of reishi who feels more than a bit hostility and resentment towards my female prison.

Another boy and a girl are there too and even though they are both easily the weaker party they also stand out the most. Both weak and failing, both crying out and hoping for help.

Mister wants to help them too.

The boy should be strong but just like the orange shinigami most of his power seems hidden away.

All of it would be to much for him so just an arms worth then.

There's a big explosion of blue shrouding the good news. The boy won.

The monster never stood a chance and the boy still stands with one bone white arm extended in front of him. Two horn like protrusions extend from his shoulder still giving off a small cloud of blue hued smoke.

The girl is in more trouble though, she has nothing to fight with. Hidden or otherwise.

She deserves more. She has a good heart and a weak but also steadfast mind. She won't be tainted, she wouldn't abuse a gift. So she could have a bit more.

Bright yellow light shines and before it even starts fading the monster loses a tentacle.

Then another and another and so on.

When the light does fade there are pieces of tentacles everywhere along with a masked face, cut in half.

Six lights streak back to the girl in triumph and transform themselves back into 2 yellow flower hairpins.

Maybe she got a bit much but the Mister said it was ok.

That was all it seems as time starts to slowly unravel itself once more.

Its scary, I have to admit, where there used to be the feeling of sleeping and the inevitable reawakening this is different. Like time itself bends and twists, writhing in pain as something tears it apart and puts it back together somewhere else.

Mister seems to be fine with it though.

 **XXX**

Time is back again but everything else has changed.

Its no longer the town but instead it's the giant city where I woke up for the very first time.

There's more people too.

A brown skinned, blind man devoted to another's justice.

A silver haired and narrow eyed man with a deceptive smile, coiling his anger and resentment into a ball for a later, fatal strike against another man.

And his current wielder standing in front of his latest prison in triumph. Her at his feet with a non-lethal hole in her chest and him holding me protectively above her.

It doesn't take long for the orange haired one to arrive again along with another one with red hair but they are down and bleeding before any further mention can be made.

Two more step into existence on either side of his wielder but his features never change from the confident smirk that already seems to be a constant for the future.

A large group of others approaches as well but three beams of light split the two opposing sides in half.

Words are thrown about to one another while the obvious victors rise higher and higher into the sky to further solidify that fact.

My last thoughts are the most beautiful I've ever had as I finally see a wielder who smiles down at me, truly happy that I am in his hands and with a purpose already set in his mind.

 **XXX**

There's a brief distorted recollection of a smile with a void for a mouth before the world springs to life again.

Its yet another place, this one is dark, cold and filled with monsters.

The three victors from before are here as well but they all show varying amounts of confusion and the blossoming of fear even shows itself on one of them.

There's monsters everywhere some very far away, some only a few walls and a few even stand inside the room among the other three.

All look upon the spectacle of light that seems to emit from me and my wielder as he seemingly tries to fuse me with something else.

Another being that looks like me but feels different, wrong. Defiled.

But even something like that doesn't deserve such a fate.

Mister seems to think otherwise.

The other one doesn't fuse with me but instead starts to writhe in agony releasing a chorus of screeching souls.

The other me gives and collapses in on itself. One moment nothing but a haze of energy giving off an otherworldly feeling and in the next it's flung into a monster sitting on a throne made of bones.

The monster has a skeletal skull with a golden crown resting on its head with the rest of his body hidden behind a purple and black furred cloak.

Eye sockets wide with fear.

Another lonely cry of fear rings out into the room as the sounds of snapping bones soon follow. Black and purple fog like energy seeps from every orifice and decay all they touch.

Some are backing away while others drop all pretense of calm and run for their lives. His wielder looks both interested and dumbfounded. None of it matters as the room soon explodes in a miasma of decay.

That same distorted smile echoes through my mind, I can't help but feel that the Mister is disappointed about something.

 **XXX**

The next feeling takes the spot as the indisputable best. The feeling of being whole.

The feeling of being fully accepted by someone, even if that someone was trying to subjugate me to his will, it didn't ruin the experience.

My wielder, Aizen Sosuke I now know, has fused with me.

Securely nestled in the middle of his chest I can begin with healing his tattered body.

An arm, a leg, a lung, liver, stomach, an eye, half his jaw and all the muscle, bone, blood and flesh that comes with it. All having been aged by the skeleton's (Barragan my owner's mind supplies me) Respira.

Despite my quick work of his injuries and the joyous moment of connection between us, my wielder doesn't seem to share the sentiment.

Barragan was dead along with the man's entire entourage of fraccion. Tosen had lost an arm and the other Hogyoku was destroyed. A major setback.

Before more can be done Mister comes back to the forefront of my mind.

Disappointment gone and replaced with a joy far exceeding and yet oh so similar to my own.

The joy of becoming whole.

 **XXX**

I can instantly tell that much has happened in my absence.

A quick skim of Aizen's mind shows a myriad of activity along with the disappointing feeling that my wielder can use me without me being awake.

An army was made, turning hollow monsters into half empty men.

Two men were sent to test a familiar scowling teen. One of them died against another familiar brown skinned boy with a large bone like face for an arm blasting blue energy, not quite from this world.

The surviving arrancar was soon sent to kidnap a familiar girl with two golden flowers in her hair.

An small rescue mission followed backed up soon after by another small group but larger in force.

A step later and Aizen was in a familiar but different feeling town ready to fight a small war.

Enemies were defeated, arrancar were killed, reinforcements arrived on the opposite side and more arrancar were defeated. This sadly happened more than a few times.

The survivors of both were quickly dealt with by Aizen himself however.

The only thing of any real substantial note was the fact that, even though he wasn't awake to experience it, his wielder had achieved his dream. He had evolved further and further, again and again into a being that transcended both shinigami and hollow.

Right until Ichigo Kurosaki came back with the exact same result pushed a few steps further and promptly proved so by defeating Aizen laughably easy .

But something is wrong, something is very, very wrong. Wrong enough that I don't even lament my failure in not evolving Aizen far enough or his defeat and possible death at the hands of the teen in front of him.

No, somehow I feel like I'm at the exact right point in time. The end of a long journey and the beginning of a new one. But that's not really what I'm feeling nor is it Aizen.

It's the Mister.

He is no longer a disembodied consciousness, resting at the edges of my mind. He is real now, standing right in front of me.

No, something like that couldn't possibly be real. It's form alone seems to make reality shrink back in fear.

"What in the world are you!"

Aizen with his connection to me and in our combined evolved state can see it too and I'm sure that if I had a mouth I would scream much the same.

 **" ^µ)"**

The words sound garbled like sound itself doesn't know how to convey their meaning. But they have a very real effect.

I can feel it now.

I shouldn't be feeling this! Colors shouldn't be able to bend this way! Sound feels like its squirming beneath my skin and gnawing at my bones!

Nothing makes any sense!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

 **XXX**

'Nothing makes any sense.'

Ichigo Kurosaki was standing in front of Aizen, face carefully blank but the tight grip that he held his sword with and the first drops of sweat creasing his brow showed his nervousness at the current situation.

Something was wrong with Aizen.

An otherwise universally accepted fact but this time there was really something horrifyingly wrong with him.

Ichigo had seen many expressions on Aizen's face before but the horror and deep fear that showed right before he slashed the man across the chest were disturbingly new.

He also had a sinking feeling that it wasn't aimed at him either. Neither was the sentence after that.

But what really disturbed the hell out of him (and that was saying something with how calm he constantly felt while in this ascended state) was the ghastly scream that nailed him to the ground in fear. If Aizen were constantly screaming his vocal chords to shreds, healing them and tearing them apart again then he still couldn't produce the sound he was making now.

Hell, it seemed like the Hogyoku in his chest was vibrating just to scream out some of his pain.

A smile stretched across Aizen's lips and for once Ichigo was wishing with every fiber of his being that it was that same condescending smirk that he always threw at everything and everyone around him.

It might have started out that way but it sure as hell didn't stop as Aizen smiled until the corners of his mouth started to shred and extend upwards.

His suddenly far to excited eyes opening wide and then instantly having his right one drooped down as if his eye socket just dented inwards.

Ichigo's survival instinct finally screamed louder than his fear and before fear would grip him again he acted on it.

"Getsuga Tenshou!"

No more playing around he needed to kill this thing fast!

Black reiatsu exploded everywhere but the blade didn't quite reach its target.

One hand, clasped around the blade, held it in place in a mockery of Ichigo's earlier display of power, Aizen wasn't even affected by the Getsuga in the slightest.

The hand, just like Aizen's other one, had a large hole in the middle.

But it was the eyes that made Ichigo snap.

Those eyes with the sclera a shade of dark that shouldn't exist and the cornea and pupil molded together into a new sort of white that seemed to have been made from more colors than anything in existence ever wanted to see.

Those eyes that seemed to sear visions of hands performing impossible gestures in his mind with a meaning that would break any mortal mind if they were ever deciphered.

Ichigo relied on his instincts in a way that even his hollow wouldn't have approved off.

Pure fear and a burning desire to get away from it.

Tensa Zangetsu turned into black smoke and blew through the things hand as Ichigo shunpo'd back while rapidly readying himself for his final attack.

The thing wouldn't move though. Just standing there while the air, reishi, EVERYTHING started to shimmer away from his position as if existence itself didn't know how to deal with it.

Black reiatsu was swirling all around Ichigo and without a single regret he uttered his final move.

"MUGETSU!"

Everything turned black and even though Ichigo couldn't see anything nor sense anything (he hadn't been able to sense Aizen anymore anyway after he started turning into that thing) he knew he had lost. All was lost.

His instincts knew and they were right.

A skeletal figure appeared in front of him seemingly dressed in the blackness that was Ichigo's Mugetsu.

 **"é &)^µ$µà çè(²"**

The dark started to recede and Gaster disappeared with it.

Leaving only Ichigo, scared out of his fucking mind not feeling the slightest bit better.

There was something here now, something that really, really, really, really, really shouldn't be.

"W.D. Gaster"

* * *

First of all, thank you for reading this short fic and I hope you liked it.

This was a weird idea I had for a fic that I just had to write down for some reason. Probably because I'm in love with the character Gaster, even though there is almost nothing known about him, and that's also likely the reason why I like the Hogyoku even though I didn't like how Tite Kubo used it in Bleach. I might write a sequel to this or turn it into a longer fic but I'm not sure, this is the first thing I've ever written so I might do a few more one shots before I actually commit to a long series.

I'm open to criticism so feel free to tell me if you liked it or disliked anything. It's the only way I'll get better at writing. That and writing more fics of course so expect another fic soon, probably a completely different game/anime/manga/series cross-over.

Again, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this.

PS: I would have used Wingdings font type for Gaster's dialogue but fanfiction doesn't support it so it's random symbols instead, sorry.

First word means: REAL

Second sentence is: I AM W.D. GASTER


End file.
